For a calendar application, creating a new calendar event is often complicated and hard to do, involving many steps for inputting data. For example, to create a new calendar event for a workplace group meeting, a user has to input an event title or description, such as “Design team review meeting”. Then the user needs to select a date for the event, set a start and end time for the event, add all the invitees for this event, decide which calendar (or category) this event should belong to, add alarm, add notes, add attachments, plus other possible steps. The net result is a very involved and tedious process for creating a new calendar event, consisting of many steps and many fields of data to be entered. Additionally, with a lot of data input, the new calendar event creation process may be prone to error. For example, there may be typographical errors, or, if the list of invitees to a meeting is very long, an invitee may be inadvertently left out.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an enhanced and simplified method for creating a new calendar event, where some or all of event entry steps or data might be pre-filled or autocompleted by a calendar application.